<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riddle Me This: Book 1 by Lazychild013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623179">Riddle Me This: Book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazychild013/pseuds/Lazychild013'>Lazychild013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riddle Me This [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazychild013/pseuds/Lazychild013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OC-insert</p><p>Lucinda doesn't know what to expect from her first year of Hogwarts but it definitely wasn't 12 years worth of family drama. Read on to see one world crash around her as another is built.</p><p>I own nothing except for my characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riddle Me This [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Half of this was written 3 years ago so it will start off shaky. I am open to any and all suggestions but I probably won't fulfill them all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning: This Chapter contains scenes of violence/abuse during the second paragraph after the dream.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I laughed as my mother chased me and my sister around the yard. My father smiling and taking pictures. We were a happy family. Mom looked just like she did when I was little, not a thing changed. Her long straight brown hair flying in the wind. But I could feel in my gut that something wasn't right. I saw the smoke in the distance and screamed.</em>
</p><p>I woke up from the dream tears running down my cheeks. I remembered that she wasn't here. My sister never was able to meet our mom. We weren't a happy family. I looked at the boarded window in my room. I walk out of my room going to the kitchen. I got out the eggs and bacon, immediately making breakfast.</p><p>"You woke up late." I heard my father slur. He was a terrible excuse for a father and a wizard. I shuddered. "I'm sorry father. Would you like something to drink?" I asked. I heard him get up. "No. Where is your sister?" He asked. "I woke up late so I haven't woke her up yet." I said cracking an egg. "I swear if she doesn't wake up right n-" he started. "I woke up late. It's my fault." I interrupted. "Lucinda, did you just interrupt me?" My father voice rose. I looked further away still cooking. "Answer me." He slurred agitated. "Yes sir." I said quietly. "What?" He asked. "I said, yes sir." I answered louder. I heard him take out his wand and flick it at me. I screamed. It felt like a whip across my back. I saw my sister looking around the corner. My screams probably waking her. The last strike my hand slipped onto the hot burner. I quickly remove it but it still hurt. "Do you understand why I do this sweetheart? I don't want you to be weak. The world is a scary place, and one day you'll be out there alone. You won't survive if you're weak." My father said, his voice calmer. I made the plates of food and gave one to him before grabbing an ice pack for my hand. "I understand." I said. I didn't really think the world was that bad. Of what I remember of my mom, she was nice and when we were outside, the world was nice. My sister chose that time to walk in. I gave her a plate and we went to sit down.</p><p>After breakfast I immediately went to dishes. Bellatrix came over to teach my sister. She was like an aunt to us. She was my teacher, up until this year. Both her and dad say that I don't need her anymore because I'll be going to a wizard school next. I knew I had magic, because I used some simple spells to do the dishes and other chores. Mostly it's levitation spells but they had to be ones I could use without a wand. After dishes I went to get the mail. There was bills and a fancy letter with my name on it. I went to my father as he sat watching tv. Giving him the mail. I walking away until I heard him yell. I ran in and he had the happiest look on his face. "You've been invited to Hogwarts." He said as Bellatrix and Callie ran into the room. Bellatrix looked ecstatic. She gave me a hug and turned to my father. "With both her and my nephew in there everything will go right." She said. I was confused. They were jumping around and celebrating making no sense as they talked and yelled. I slipped out and went to my room.</p><p>My sister came in after me. "You don't look to happy." She inquired. "I'm fine." I said looking at her. "No you're not." She said. For an eight year old, she was really stubborn. I sat down on my bed and patted beside me. She slowly sat down next to me. "If I leave. You will have to put up with him on your own, I don't have any social skills and I think dad just wants me to go so that he can use me for information to get a job at the Daily Prophet." I said looking at her. I was scared but looking at her I could see that she wasn't worried at all. "Sis, because of our father's drinking problem, they aren't giving him the job, and I'll be fine. Bellatrix will still be coming over here, so that will keep me away from him for a little bit. As for your social issues, you'll be fine, just talk to people or don't talk to people, remember how you used to talk to strangers before all this." She said gesturing at the blocked window and many locks on the door. I smiled at her, she looked at life optimistically. I could see the issues and problems while she could find answers. Tomorrow we were going to Diagon Alley.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked into Diagon Ally. My father wore a suit and was sober for once while me and my sister wore casual clothes. "I'm going to go get your quills, ink, and books. Here you go some money. You two are in charge of wands and animals." My father said handing me a wad of cash and rushing off. "Of course the first chance he gets, he runs off." I said pocketing the money. I saw a sign in old gold letters that read "Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C." so we went straight there. I pushed people aside when I heard a kid behind me. "Excuse you. My father will hear about this." The kid said. I spun around, he was cute but not too cute. "And who might you and your father be?" I asked. He looked shocked and then was bubbling with anger. I turned back around and dragged Callie into the store. "Yeah, no wonder you were scared that you weren't gonna make any friends. You need to be nicer." she said. "People like that don't deserve my nice side." I said looking around. There was boxes of wands everywhere but I didn't see any other person. "Hello. Is anyone here. I need a wand!" I called out. An older looking man walked up to the counter. "Hello, first years I'm guessing." He said. I shook my head yes. "You look like someone I know but I can't put my finger on it." He said looking around. I stayed quiet as he looked. He reached over to one wand and handed it to me. It was nice, straight and professional looking. I picked it up carefully and gave it a flick. A string of red light went straight for a pile of books. I gasped and set it down. "That's alright. The wand chooses it's owner not the other way around. Remember that. You can't just pick one up and expect to be able to use it right." He said looking around. He walked to the back of the store and grabbed another. He gave it to me and I gave it a flick. It simply formed a flower on the counter. "Amazing. It loves you. That is a 12 3/4, cedar wood, and Dragon heartstrings core. I'm going to guess that you are very perceptive and loyal. But I should warn you that it's accident prone." Mr. Ollivander told me. It was beautiful. Lines sketched out at the handle in a pretty star pattern and a pretty silver color. I thanked him and turned to walk out, Callie not to far behind. "One question Miss?" Mr. Ollivander asked. I turned back to him. "Yes, sir." I said. "What is your name?" He asked. "Oh. My name's Lucinda Riddle." I said walking out. Behind I heard him gasp and I think said something like. "My word, she's related to him."</p><p>Next we went into a bunch of stores with animals. I wasn't very pleased until I saw a small building down another alleyway. I stared down the alley and was about to take a step towards it when Callie put her hand on my shoulder. "I don't think we should go down there. It's dark and scary." She said. "Exactly why we should. It's overlooked so there will still be some good things in there. Plus, we've checked everywhere." I said. "Just remember you can only have an owl, rat, cat-" I had heard her say it multiple times. "Calm down. I know what I can have, and what I can't. Just relax. When you're doing this in two years you're not gonna want me to tell you what you need." I said starting down the ally. I stopped at the decaying shop and looked through the window. There was books and animals stacked everywhere. Callie grabbed the door ushering me inside. The old lady behind the counter gleefully looked at me and my younger sister. "Hello. I don't get many guests, so I'm sorry for the mess." She said. She was such a nice lady. Short with really big glasses. Long white hair weaved into a braid. I smiled at her and looked at the animals. Rats, cats, toads, and owls just like everywhere else. Nothing that stood out to me. I looked a little disappointed. I was usually able to keep my feelings hidden well, but that nice lady was able to read me like a book. "Looking for something different, hmm. Tell me, would they except this?" She pulled out a white bunny with black ears. I was so happy. "How much?" I immediately asked, not caring about what Hogwarts said. It was beautiful. "Lucinda, it doesn't say bunnies." Callie said. "Well it doesn't not say bunnies." I answered putting the rest of the money on the counter. "Just take him. I don't need the money." The lady said. "Thank you so much. Have a nice day." I said walking out of the shop. We walked back to the pub we went through to get to Diagon alley. Once back inside I saw my father with a bunch of stuff. "What's that?" He asked pointing at the bunny. I gave him the rest of the cash saying, "A lady gave it to me for free. I didn't really like the other animals." I said. He scowled at first the smiled. "Alright then, we still need to get your robes fitted, and then we'll get you packed back at home and go to Kings Cross in a few days." He said. Does he really want me gone that soon?</p><p>We went to "Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions" next. I woman named Tonks helped me get fitted there. Once again my father ran off leaving me and my sister with the supplies. While I was there another girl with wild brown hair came in and started talking to me. "Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you. Is this your first year too?" She asked obnoxiously. "Lucinda. Yes it is." I answered. After, she started talking about Hogwarts and how much she's read on it. Then the four houses. "Slytherin is just the worse. Don't you think? They're evil and conceded snakes." She said. "You-know-who was a snake. That entire house is corrupted." She continued. I felt the energy in the room change. Who is this girl to judge a group of people she doesn't know. "Do you really believe everything you read in a book. Those are made with biased opinions. Also are you a bloody idiot to talk like that in public where you don't know how some would act. From what I just saw, you're the conceded one." I said. She looked disappointed but she needed to hear it. Luckily, Tonks was done so I left the girl to think to herself. Tonks followed me with my robes to the front. "Thank you for helping me." I said. She smiled at me. "Thank you for putting that know-it-all in her place." Tonks said. I grinned and walked out with my sister. As soon as we got out my father walked up to me with a barn owl in his hands. "Even with the rat you're gonna need her." He said handing the owl to me. I frowned at him. "It's a bunny not a rat." I corrected. What Hermione told me was eating at me. "Father, can a Hogwarts house be evil?" I ask curiously. He looked at me stunned. "No. Why?" He asked. "A girl in there said that the Slytherin house was evil because you-know-who was a part of it." I whispered to him. "His name is Voldemort. Don't be scared to say his name. As for Slytherin house. It is a great house, the one I was put in at your age. I expect you two to make it in also." My father said to both me and my sister. Why Slytherin? I think I'll read up on it when I get home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were at Kings Cross station. I was saying bye to my family. My father wanted to get home quickly so he wasn't gonna go into the station. I gave him a hug and then pulled my sister to the side. "If you need anything, just send me a letter. I might not be around anymore but I will still find a way to help." I said hugging her. She had tears in her eyes. I didn't want to let go. She was everything I knew and loved. "I love you Callie-kat." I said using her nickname. We pulled away and I grabbed the cart, ready to go inside. "Where is nine in three quarters?" I asked turning to my father. "You'll figure it out." He said. I rolled my eyes turning back around. Why can't he give me a straight answer? I wondered walking into the station. I already had my ticket so I just looked for nine and three quarters. I saw nine and ten, but no nine and three quarters. It doesn't even make sense. I turned my attention to a nerdy boy asking someone for directions to the same platform. The man just thought he was crazy. "Platform 9 3/4 this way!" A woman yelled and I followed her as she bickered about muggles. The nerd apparently heard her too and followed. She faced the bricks with the rest of the ginger haired kids. One that looked way older ran to the bricks first. And get this. He actually disappeared when he ran through it! Next was a pair of twins and then the youngest boy. It was his first year too. There was also a little girl. She looked about Callie's age. After the nerd I looked at the brick and ran at it. I closed my eyes running up to it. Then proof! I was on a new platform. The train read 'Hogwarts' and I let go of the air I was holding. The conductors helped me get my stuff inside and I grabbed my wand and a spellbook. I looked at the bunny putting some food in his cage and the owl, doing the same. I need to name them but I didn't know what. I would think about it later. I went to an empty box except for someone else's stuff. I sat across from the stuff and started reading. "What are you doing in here?" An agitated voice rang. Without looking up I answered calmly. "Sitting, reading, listening to your annoying voice." I said proud of myself. I listened to him walk in and sit down along with two other pairs of feet. I finally looked up to see the blonde boy from the other day. "It's you. I remember you from Diagon Alley. Sorry by the way. I'm not used to all the people." I said closing the book. He scoffed. My smile fell. Bloody Asshole. I thought his attitude might've dispersed, I thought wrong. I opened up the book again and the train started. "Malfoy." He said. "I looked up to see his eyes boring into me. "What?" I asked puzzled. "My name is Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing at the other two kids. One was sitting right next to me, the other next to Draco. I smiled slightly at them. "Uh.. nice to meet you, I'm Lucinda Riddle." I said. I talked to them the rest of the time. When the cart lady came around Draco bought me one of everything. My favorite was the chocolate frogs after I learned that they weren't actual frogs just bewitched chocolate. Plus I got a Merlin card.</p><p>At one point Granger stopped by looking for a toad. She scowled at the sight of me and I too at her. "Toads were never in style. I think you might want to get another animal." I said to her. "I, for one, have a cat. The toad is for someone else. For two, I don't think you can have a bunny either, I hope you get expelled for it." She said. "I already feel sorry for whatever house you get. They'll have to deal with you muggle mouth." I said back. "I'm a bloody witch." She said angrier. "Your parents aren't." I said back. She gasped and started stuttering. "Y-your e-eyes, t-they turned yellow." She said mystified. I closed them and trying to calm down. That happened when I got angry. It's like a warning. The one time I didn't listen to it, I blacked out and nearly burned the house down. "J-just go away." I ordered. I heard her walk away and felt the other three pairs of eyes on me. "What just happened?" Malfoy asked. I slowly opened my eyes knowing they were back to their normal blue color. "Nothing it's just something I was born with." I assumed he was talking about my eyes. "No between you and the mudblood." Malfoy elaborated. "Oh, we met before and let's say we have opposite views." I said. He dropped it and we got back to talking before I left to go put on my robes so that they could too.</p><p>It was toward the end of the train ride and we were all out of ideas. "How about Truth or Dare: Witch style?" Goyle suggested. I looked at them puzzled. "Geez you really have been living under a rock, huh?" Draco asked. I went quiet, I really wished I knew what they were talking about. "Ha, I guess so." I said nervous. "It's a witches game. You ask truth or dare, the other person chooses. If they choose dare, then you give them a dare, if truth, then they have to tell the truth to whatever question is asked. If you don't tell the truth or do the dare then the rest of the players put a spell on you." Draco finished. It sounded scary but fun. "Um, ok. I'll play I guess." I said. "Awesome! Draco you go first." Crabbe said. Draco scoffed. "Fine. But nobody gets to say anything about this. Lucinda, truth or dare." He said obviously bored. "Truth." I answered, it obviously being the safest answer. "What is your favorite... Hogwarts house?" He asked. This is something I heard about. There was Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and I can't remember the other one. Gruffdoor, no. Giffyden, no. Griffenduck, definitely not. Gryffindor, that's what it was. It's colors was red and yellow. I personally liked silver and green like Slytherins colors. "Slytherin, I think." I said. The train stopped and from the outside, someone was calling for the first years. We got off the train and in the distance I could see a very ominous castle. It looked scary, but cool. "Look it's Hogwarts." A kid behind me said pointing at the castle. Wow, I'm actually here. It was beautiful.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We had to get on boats to get there. Hogwarts, school of witchcraft. Where we wave magic wands and make potions and say "bippity boppity boo." Once we got there everyone was running up the stairs until we got to a stoic old lady. She smiled at us and I saw Draco and the two boys talking to the ginger and nerd. Guess they stuck together. "Hello students. I'm professor McGonagall. They're ready for you in there. Follow me." She said ushering us into a room. It had a bunch of tables with food. I guess it's a cafeteria. We walked all the way to the front. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts I have a few announcements before we get started. First off, no one is allowed on the third floor corridor on the right and the dark forest is forbidden to all first years." Dumbledore said. I wonder what's on the third floor and in the dark forest? I'll have to check them out later. "When I call your name, come up to the sorting hat. I will place the hat on your head and it will tell you which house you belong to. Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall instructed. That's stupid, a hat can't- "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Never mind, I'm wrong. The Gryffindor crowd hollered. Hope I don't get into Gryffindor now. I watched as the crowd got smaller. Ginger, who's name was Ron Weasley, and the nerd, Harry Potter, got Gryffindor too. Everyone watched Harry carefully like he was just going to grow wings and attack everyone. Guess I'll read up on him. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all got Slytherin. That's the one I wanted. The kid with the toad got Gryffindor too. "Lucinda Riddle!" I walked up but I noticed that a lot of professors looked scared. Watching me carefully. The only one that didn't was a funny looking guy with a cape and black hair. The one beside him looked even more scared than everyone else though. "Sit down Lucinda." McGonigal instructed, her voice even shaken. I sat and she put the the hat on my head. It took a while until, "A Riddle, huh. I've seen two others. Your father and his father. Bad people I'd say. Pure-blood? Check. Cunning? Check. You'd fit in perfectly in Slytherin." He said. I was confused. I'm not a pure-blood. My mother was a muggle. "Hopefully your mothers side will help you stay good, but it's not likely. Slytherin!" The Slytherin group yelled and hollered, I walked over there with a smile and sat next to Draco. We ate and met the upperclassmen. I looked at the professors and saw McGonagall talking to the hat before calling the next student.</p><p>(McGonagall Pov.)<br/>"Are you sure? Can't you put her in another house? She'll follow her father and grandfather in Slytherin. Especially with who her mother is." I lectured. "Then let's hope she's more like her aunt and cousins than her parents. She's pure Slytherin no doubt about it though, Minerva." The hat said. "She also doesn't know who her mother is. She thinks her mother's a muggle." The hat said. "Minerva, I trust his decisions get on with the ceremony." Dumbledore said.</p><p>It was time to go to our corridor, the dungeon. We followed as one of the prefects led us there. "You better keep up." He said going down stairs. I was at the back looking at all the architecture on the walls. Down the stairs it was extremely darker and the walls went from a pretty off-white with beautiful carvings to a gray, boring, stone bricked wall. At last we came to a door and the prefect said a password that sounded kind of like "Glory and Gold" but it could've been anything. The door opened to a completely silver and green room. Around there were tables with chairs, in the middle was a sofa in front of a fire place. "This is the Slytherin common room, your stuff have already been placed in your rooms, boys to the right and and girls to the left. Get some sleep. I started making my way towards the left. On the doors were names of the people who's room they would be sharing. I walked all the way to the end before seeing mine. It was right under a "Pansy Parkinson". What an unfortunate name, but she sounds nice. She was the only one I had to share with, where as some girls were sharing with three others. I walked in to see my gray suitcases on my bed along with the bunny. I guess they already put the owl in the owlery. There were three other beds so I guess I'll be sharing next year. And the back wall was glass so I could see that we were under the lake. I watched as fish swam by and a giant squid did too. The reflective water allowed moonlight too shine through the room, so that it was still dim but not dark. I started unpacking my bags when another girl walked in. Her hair was black and in a Bob haircut. She could be pretty, aside from her puggish nose, other than that and her hair she could've been beautiful. "You must be Lucinda. And that's my side." She said pointing to the bed MY stuff was on. "Actually your stuff was over there and I got here first, Pansy. So your side is over there. And also, I'd drop the tone if I were you." I sassed back. She had a look of shock and anger cross her face before it was replaced by respect. "I see you already know my name. Did you see Malfoy in his robes." She said changing the mood. I figured she liked him. I nodded my head yes. She closed the door and giggled a little, walking over to her bed and sitting. "I caught him watching me while talking to two other boys. Can you believe such a cute boy would be watching me? I know I'm pretty but seriously." She ranted and giggled the entire night about him. I almost laughed every time she said something about her being prettier than another girl. I might've said she had potential but her annoying mouth might've just taken all of it away. After I put everything up and set up a little gated area for the bunny I decided to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I woke up to Pansy squealing. "Parkinson, what is it?" I asked, a bit whining. "You never said you had a bunny. I didn't know we were allowed to have bunnies." She said next to my bed, about to grab mine. "Hands off." I said, quickly waking up and grabbing her wrist. She looked a bit disappointed as I let go. He might not have a name yet but I wasn't about to put him through the horror of being held by the banshee. "Pansy, what time is it?" I asked noticing it still dark outside. "Oh I woke up early, it's five o'clock." She said nonchalantly. If it wasn't obviously against the rules I would've murdered her then and there. "Pansy whyy?" I groaned laying back down. She got up and got dressed in her robes. I laid there trying to sleep for thirty minutes before getting up myself and getting on my robes. I let the bunny out in the room after Pansy left to "talk to Draco". I sat on my bed giving leftover lettuce from last night to the bunny, thinking about a name for him. I looked up, hearing a knock on the door. "It's open." I said. Draco walked in with a worried look. "That Pansy girl is crazy." He said shutting the door. "You do realize she's my roommate and can come in here any second right?" I asked. "But for the record she kept me up most of the night ranting about how you were staring at her and liked her and everything." I said mimicking her giggles at the end. "Don't do that! It's exactly like hers." He said. "How were you able to get in here anyway? I thought there was a spell to keep boys out of the girls rooms?" I asked. "I don't know. I sort of got thrown over here." He answered. He took one look at the bunny and sat down. "What's his name?" He asked. "I don't know yet." I answered looking at him. "How about Oreo." He said. I laughed. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know. It's my favorite cookie and he reminds me of an Oreo cookie." He answered. "So you like muggle cookies." I teased. He gave me a stone cold look. "Got it. Not funny." I said picking up "Oreo" to put him back in the gated area. "We should get going." I said grabbing my wand, a bag of books, and a quill. Together we walked to breakfast.</p><p>I sat at the table talking to the others when I realized that this was the perfect moment to go to the third floor to see what they were hiding. I grabbed some extra bacon for energy later without anyone looking and stuck it in my pocket. I turned to Blaise, "I'm going to go to the restroom, since we have the first class together, will you take my stuff with you if I'm not back in time?" I asked. He nodded and I left the room.</p><p>Making sure no one was following me every few minutes, I jogged to the stairwell. When I got there, one of the stairs led me straight to the door, third floor right corridor. I started up the stairs. In the middle it started to moved. "No!" I yelled angry. I started running and then jumped to the platform. Hanging by one hand I took a breath. That was close. I climbed up so that I was on the platform. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I pulled out my wand and softly I whispered, "Alohamora." If I remember right, which I did, it was a unlocking spell. One of the ones I managed to read about on the train for a little bit. I walked in closing the door behind me. There was no light what so ever. Even the windows looked covered in something. "Lumos." I whispered, a beam of light shined end of my wand. I walked through what looked like just a storage space until I got to a door. I could hear something on the inside. So using the same spell as earlier, I unlocked the door and opened it. On the inside was a Cerberus, three headed dog, he was asleep and chained up in the little room. Underneath him was a trap door. Upon hear a voice and the first door open I closed the door, trapping me with the three headed, huge dog. The sound of the door closing woke him up and he started growling. "Oh no. Uhhh, I. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt anything." I whispered hoping he'd settle down. He then lunged at me. I screamed, jumping out of the way of the three heads. The bacon I grabbed earlier fell out of my pocket and he started eating it. "Oh no. Not my food." I whined. He then turned his attention back to me. "Never mind, it's all yours." I said backing up to the wall behind me. Right then I heard the first bell. Great, how am I supposed to get out. They licked their lips and lunged for me again. This time I jumped onto the middle head and held onto the neck. They growled and jumped around. I quickly jumped off and ran to the door. Opening and shutting it before he could get through. Then the tardy bell rang. Bloody hell, I'm late on the first day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ran to class. First period was Potions with professor Snape. I walked in only three minutes late. "You're late Mrs. Riddle." Snape lectured. "My apologies professor, I wasn't feeling well this morning." I lied walking to a seat with my stuff in it. It was right next to Blaise who gave me smile. "It won't happen again." I said. Snape just watched me sit down. "Better not, but ten points will still be deducted from Slytherin house due to your actions." He said and went back to teaching the lesson. He would do that to his own house. "Where were you? Parkinson went looking and came back saying you weren't anywhere." Blaise whispered. "Don't worry about it." I said paying attention to what the professor was saying.</p><p>It had been a week after the first day at Hogwarts. Today was when first years were starting their flying lessons. My lunch consisted of a turkey leg and some beans. Soon we heard the sounds of owls screeching and mail flying down. I watched as an old black owl, Azelwatch, let go of a letter, letting it fly down to me. Azelwatch was my father's, he never used him, just fed him and sometimes talked to him. Looking at the envelope I saw it was from my sister. I quickly tore it open to see how she had been. On the inside revealed everything she had been wanting to tell me.</p><p>
  <em>Dear sister,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You would be pleased to know that my studies are going well. I know I'm still young but I hope to be able to produce magic soon. Father doesn't drink as often but now him and Bella go out often to meet with friends. It's quite annoying since that leaves me with taking care of the house. Sorry that he didn't tell me to write anything on his behalf. I miss you and hope to see you soon.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Love, Callie</em>
</p><p>I closed the note back. I wished that me coming here would make my father realize that he only has so much time with his daughters. Instead he's going out to see other people. Which also makes me happy, maybe these friends can convince him to get a job and get better. At that the bell rang and I went to Potions.</p><p>After my morning classes and lunch I finally had flying. Draco was in this class with me too, but so was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Not that I had something against the boys just Harry and Ron got on Draco's bad side recently, but Hermione, I had a big issue with that muggleborn know-it-all can't keep her trap shut girl. Not that I have anything against muggleborns. My father does though and I had to listen to that all the way to the station last time I was with him. He told me that half-bloods and muggleborns did not make for good friends and to stick with purebreds. I didn't understand why he would say something like that since I'm a half-breed and I thought I was a great person to be around. Oddly, enough he also told me not to talk about my blood status. I didn't know anyone's blood status except Hermione but that's because everyone knows hers.</p><p>We all stood next to a broom when Madame Hooch got there. "Good afternoon class." She greeted. "Good afternoon Madame Hooch." We all simultaneously greeted back. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well everyone step forward to the left of your broomstick. Come on hurry up." She instructed. I followed her instructions quickly. The quicker I learn, the better I will be. The better I am, the better life I'll have. "Next you need to stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'." Hooch instructed. I stood in front of Harry and saw his go up the first time, slowly everyone else's were going up. I put my hand over the broom and whispered "up". All of a sudden mine and the two brooms next to mine went up. I guess they got there's too. I looked over to Madame Hooch and saw a flash of surprise and horror across her face. Why are all the teachers so nervous and scared around me? "O-once you have your broom mount it, and keep a hold of it tightly, we don't need anyone sliding off. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off the ground hard. Hover for a moment, lean forward slightly, then touch back on the ground. Ready." Her whistle blew. I immediately kicked off I hovered but was wobbling a lot. Neville on the other hand got to nervous and went into the air in uncontrollably. We all watched as Madame Hooch told him to get back down. He flew and careened into the school wall before coming back down and right for us. I quickly got back down and ran out of the way. I watched as the Gryffindor flew back up and got caught on a statue. His broom left his hands and careened straight to the forbidden forest. Everyone crowded around screaming. Then Neville's robe tore and he plummeted to the ground. I tried to jump out of the way but soon I felt a pain in my leg. "Ow!" We both screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get off me you git." I said kicking Neville. "Everyone, move. Out of the way." Madame Hooch instructed running through. She examined Longbottom's wrist. "Oh dear it's a broken wrist." She said, I got up and limped over to Draco, probably a sprained ankle. I would live. Draco pick something up that came out of Neville's pocket. "Everyone keep your feet on the ground while I take Neville to the infirmary. If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say quidditch." She said walking away with Neville. I turned to Draco. "What's that?" I asked. "A Remembrall. It tells you when you've forgotten something." He answered then turned to the rest of the crowd. "Did you see his face. Maybe if the fat lump had givin' this a squeeze then he would've remembered to lean forward." Draco said holding the object. Harry came from behind him. "Give it here Malfoy." He said. "Or what Potter?" I asked mockingly, stepping forward. "What could you actually do. He deserves it for nearly breaking my ankle." I continued. Draco just laughed. Harry looked back at Draco and this time slower he repeated himself. "Give it here." Draco looked like he was actually gonna think about it. "No. I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find." With that he got on his broom. "How about on the roof." He said. "Draco, you heard what Hooch said. Get down." I hollered. He looked at me before laughing and flying off. "What the matter Potter, a bit beyond your reach." Draco taunted. Harry was about to get on his broom. I smirked but then Hermione intervened, "No way, you heard Madame Hooch, besides you don't even know how to fly." Hermione said. Harry got on his broom anyway and went after Draco. I giggled and Hermione glared at me which made me giggle more. "What are you laughing at?" She asked. "You were just ignored. I wish I could do that. I wished I could do that the first day we met." I answered. She glared at me then turned away. "What's the matter, don't have a smart remark yet?" I taunted. "No. Just I wouldn't like to catch whatever daddy issues you have. It's probably contagious." She answered. "I'd rather have problems with a father I don't see often than problems with people I see everyday. Oh c'mon, can't you tell that your "friends" don't even like you." I said back standing straighter. Just then Harry got back with the Remembrall and everyone cheered. "Harry Potter! Come with me please." Mrs. McGonagall said walking out onto the field. Probably getting expelled. I gave Draco a high five and smirked at the boy who lived.</p><p>After classes I was walking around campus with Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. She insists on following us around. "I can't believe Potter is a seeker." Draco said fuming. "So was his father." Pansy added. "That doesn't help." I said walking downstairs. We were on our way back to the common room so that Draco could figure out a way to ruin Potters life. We reached the door and I said "Pure-blood." Making the painting open to a door into the common room. "I have to be a seeker and beat Potter." Draco said walking to his room. I walked to mine also. Once inside I gave Oreo some food, then sat to do some homework and write a letter back to my sister. I would send it in the morning. Pansy on the other hand went straight to bed.</p><p>I have just gotten into bed when I heard something in the common room, laughter and banging. I got up and walked out of my room. It was one in the morning who would be up at this hour?! I walked in the room to see Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise kicking a wad of paper back and forth. "What in the ever-loving-English-language are you doing?!" I whisper yelled at the three boys. "Hurry Lu get in front of the doorway." Blaise said ignoring my question. He pointed at the doorway that leads to the boys rooms. All you have to do is block the paper from getting into the doorway, like a keeper in Quidditch." He explained. Slowly I made my way over there. What is Quidditch? I wonder. Reluctantly I keep the "goal" safe. Before we knew it the sun was rising. Of course we didn't know about it until we checked the time. Laughing and playing, the four of us stayed up all night.<br/>The two teams were tied at 100 when Marcus Flint walked in. He mumbled something about "stupid first years" before shoving me aside. "Hey!" I shoved back. "Watch it slug." He shot back. "Don't touch me then." By now my face was red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Lu calm down, he's the Quidditch captain." Blaise said placing a hand on my shoulder to attempt to hold me back. "Why should I care? I don't even know what Quidditch is." I said, everyone stared in disbelief. "What?" I asked. They looked like I just insulted their religion or something. "You're sure you're a pure-bred wizard right? Every wizard has heard of Quidditch." Blaise said. "I mean I'm not-" I got cut off before I was able to say that I was a half-breed. "Your just pulling my leg, right?" Marcus said. I shook my head then they sat me down to tell me of the enchanting game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So let me get this straight. Quidditch is a very dangerous game of soccer on brooms except there are three goals on each side and one player, the Seeker, has to try to find this golden snitch thingy which is really just ball flying around really fast and catch it before the other team's Seeker, I think I got it now." I said. They stared at me blankly. "I guess you guys don't know what soccer is, huh?" I asked. They nodded their heads simultaneously. "Watch a video of it at some point. It's the best muggle thing you'll ever find." I said. Soccer was really my favorite game ever.</p><p>I got up to go get dressed since it was almost eight o'clock and I still needed to eat and give October, the barn owl, my letter to my sister. Quickly I got dressed and grabbed the letter running out of my room with my stuff. On the way out I saw Draco and waved at him. He waved back, then turned to Pansy who was fawning over him again. I walked quickly to the owlery. I didn't want to miss breakfast especially since I needed to bring more lettuce back to the dorm to feed Oreo before my first class, which today was charms with Flitwick. In the owlery I called for October. I put the note around her ankle and told her where to go while feeding her. Then Draco walked in to send a letter to his father. "Hey snake boy." I greeted sending October off. "Hey snake girl." He greeted back. He looked agitated. "What's wrong Malfoy?" I asked. "Nothing. It just turns out that you made the Quidditch team." He said not looking up. "What?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, turns out Flint needed a new keeper and Blaise just so happened to tell him about your "great blocking abilities" after you left this morning." Draco said. Each word sounded sharper and sharper. "I'm sorry Draco. I know how much you wanted to get on the team." I apologized softly. Something about Draco being mad made me feel guilty. Normally I wouldn't care but he just makes me feel so terrible. "That's probably why you did it. Because you wanted to rub it in my face that you were better than me." Now he sounded crazy. "Look, I don't know what your talking about. I had no intentions of this, Malfoy." I said clearly mad that he would even accuse me of such a thing. Afterwards I grabbed my stuff and walked out, running to get to breakfast before the first bell rang. When I made it to the Great Hall I just grabbed a waffle and some lettuce, then ran to the dorms to feed October while eating the waffle.</p><p>In charms, I sat away from Draco. We had this class with the Hufflepuff's so I sat with a group of them. I didn't know or talk to them though. "Remember to use the flick swish method while while summoning and banishing your feather." Professor Flitwick said. He was a stubby, short old man. Today we were learning how to summon "accio." And banish. "Depulso." I could hear kids trying to summon a feather. Professor Flitwick put enough for all of us on a table at the front. I took a deep breath and pointed my wand at the table. Looking at Draco, I saw which one he was focusing on. This is what the git deserves. As soon as the feather started towards him. "Accio!" I yelled and the feather shot over to me. He looked disappointed until he saw where it went and scowled at me. I grinned in response before saying "Depulso!" And it flying over to Malfoy. "W-well done Riddle. You remind me of your father. Very strong, he was." Flitwick said. I smiled at the comparison between me and my father. I knew he was a strong wizard when he wanted to be so the praise was greatly appreciated.</p><p>Today was also my first Quidditch practice. Right after classes I was to report to the field. On my way there I saw Blaise walking with Pansy, she looked upset. "Parkinson. What's up?" I asked. "Draco blew up at her a few minutes ago. Saying that he'd never love her and she should stop forcing it." Blaise explained. "I don't know what his deal is lately but it's getting tiring." He said. Pansy just kept weeping. "I'll talk to him later. He can be mad at me all he wants but he needs to cool it before he's the one regretting ever living." I said. I knew what had him in a twist. He was pouting that I made the team and couldn't get over it. Pansy was annoying, sure. But that was no excuse.</p><p>I walked on the field and saw the rest of the team. They were all older and there was no other girl. I guess I'll have to make do with the teasing by myself. "Wait. This is the new keeper?" I guy with black hair said. "Adrian this is Lucinda, a very talented first year." Flint said. He was unusually nice while doing introductions. "Adrian" scoffed. "You're going to be thanking me when we win and the other team has nothing." I said glaring at Adrian. "As I was gonna say. Riddle this is the rest of the team." Flint finished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the October feast. We still had class, which I thought was a terrible idea. I decided to skip all my classes today.</p><p>I got dressed in a Slytherin quidditch sweatshirt and some blue frayed jeans.</p><p>I walked out of the Great hall with a bunch of blueberries, lettuce and bacon. First I would stop by my room and feed Oreo, then go to the Cerberus and give him some food (like three pieces of bacon would do anything though), and then after that I would explore the forbidden forest with the rest of the food. Hopefully Hagrid wouldn't see me when I got there.</p><p>Walking up the stairs to the third floor, I made sure I looked out for Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, nobody liked them but I thought they were just doing their jobs, even though some of the things Filch says is pretty gruesome and down right mean. When I got to the door I tried to open it first and it was unlocked this time. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. "Hey boy, you hungry?" I asked taking out the bacon. I had been visiting the Cerberus at least once a week since the first time I met him. He sort of wagged his tail while I sat the bacon down humming a simple tune of notes going up and down the scale. After petting him on all three of his heads I sat down beside him and leaned on his side. I told him stories and about how my week had been. He listened without judging and I was able to talk my heart out without feeling like I was weak. He was the best company someone could get around here. Especially if both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter hated you. "At least it's better than never being outside this room huh boy?" I asked scratching his fur. I heard the lunch bell ring and got up. "I guess I better go. Don't want to miss lunch. See you next time." I said opening the door. He gave a little growl in response and I slipped out.</p><p>I sat at the Slytherin table down at the end. Blaise sat with me but I still caught him looking over at the rest of his friends with sorrow. "Just go Blaise. If you don't then your just gonna keep on eyeing the spot next to Pansy and later you're going to be lectured." I finally said. He looked surprised as he stumbled to look for the words to say. "I-I-I don't want to be over there. I'm surprised Pansy even wants to be over there. Even if Draco meant his apology or not. I'm staying right here with you." He said. I sighed. "Fine." I answered. I didn't feel like arguing. "So where have you been all day?" Blaise asked. "Nowhere." I answered getting up. "Where are you going now?" He asked. "Somewhere. I'll be back for dinner and that's all you need to know." I said looking at him. "Why won't you talk to me? We've been friends since the year started and here lately you've been distant. I want to help you but I don't know how." Blaise said. I looked at him and sighed, sitting back down. "Since the beginning of the year I've been exploring the castle and now I'm going to the forbidden forest." I whispered hoping no one would hear. Specifically a certain blonde that's just waiting for me to step out of line. "Bloody!" He started, I threw my hand over his mouth. "Shut it Zabini!" I whispered urgently looking around. No one was looking and those who did looked away. I heard him start talking under my hand. His muffled whispers unable to be made out into actual words. I slowly removed my hand. "Didn't you hear Dumbledore? It's dangerous there." He warned. "I'll be fine. I'm bringing blueberries with me to feed them." I said proud of myself. "What about the ones that don't eat berries? What if you get caught by Mrs. Norris or worse Filch?" Zabini said concerned. I picked up some tuna from my tuna sandwich and ham from the middle of the table. "There, ham for the meat eaters, fish for Mrs. Norris, and if Filch sees me then I run. That's when you pray for me." I said smiling. I know I won this. Blaise didn't look happy with the outcome either. "Fine, but I'm not praying. If you get caught then I hope Filch gives you the worst punishment imaginable." He said with a mean look in his eye. I stood with the food and left.</p><p>Walking through the halls I could hear Filches cat meowing ahead of me. I was almost to the doors. Then she was right in front of me. "Shit. Hey, Mrs. Norris." I greeted sweetly pulling out the tuna and setting it down. Almost immediately she started eating it without calling for her master. "See, you're not all bad. Actually you're sweet and have soft fur. Who would've known?" I petted her a little bit and then ran. Running through the doors and then the field between the castle and forest. When I reached the tree line I hide behind a tree to breath. I really am paranoid. I look back to the castle in case someone saw me. The grounds were clear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the woods I didn't see anything vicious or evil but I did see unusual creatures. I sat on a stump to think about the creatures for a second. There was a group of centaurs that I angered. They seemed to not like me at all. I think they're like that with everyone though.</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Apollo </em> <em>let's</em> <em> go" One centaur with black hair said to the one looking at me weirdly. "</em> <em>She's</em> <em> a witch! We </em> <em>don't</em> <em> conversate with her kind." He said. I </em> <em>tsked</em> <em> at that, rolling my eyes. "</em> <em>Hopefully</em> <em> the stars show that she dies in </em> <em>this</em> <em> forest." I heard another whisper. "How rude of you to wish such a thing! I haven't even done anything yet!" I confronted. Their gazes got colder, if that was even possible, it seemed as though they could look right through me. "It would serve you best if you left now, </em> <em> <b>Riddle</b> </em> <em>. A lot of the creatures in this forest would love to have your head." The first one spat my name and then they trotted off. "Wait! How do you know my name?!" I yelled after them.</em></p><p>That was a very creepy encounter. They knew my name and said that creatures wanted me dead. I had only been here for maybe an hour or two. I couldn't have done anything to them. I didn't want to do anything to them. Plus the other animals and creatures didn't sound threatened when I came up to them to pet/feed/talk to them. I even saw a baby hippogriff along with its mother that allowed me to get near them.</p><p>It was almost supper time. I was on my way back when I saw something far off. It was tall, human like, but there is something dark on it's head, a little too big to be a hat. It's going the opposite direction of me. I don't know what it is. I am excited to see if maybe I discovered something new, though.</p><p>I was following the figure at a safe distance when I heard a painful scream. Running through the brush I stopped at a grove. Looking around a tree, I gasped at what I saw. It was dark but I could make out Quirrell leaning over a unicorn. At least I think it's Quirrell. He looked kind of different but I could make out his turban. Then I could hear a whisper. <em>"Lucinda Lucinda"</em> I heard. Then it slowly got louder, unbearably loud. "Lucinda! Join me as my right side. Together we'll make the world great again. Join me <b>granddaughter</b>." The voice said. I screamed and fell to the ground. Then it stopped. I got up and ran.</p><p>Running into the castle I heard yelling. "There's a troll in the dungeon! There's a troll in the dungeon!" It was Quirrell's voice. He beat me there. I couldn't go back to my dorm, that was in the dungeon and so was the troll. Panicking, I ran down the hall into a bathroom. Once inside I tried to breath but I heard whimpering. I turned around and saw the Gryffindor girl. The smart one no one likes. "Hermione?" I asked. I looked at her. She nodded and then we heard a loud roar-like noise. We screamed in unison as the troll busted through the door of the girls restroom. Hermione slowly backed into one of the restroom stalls as I backed into the opposite corner next to a sink. The troll smashed the stall Hermione was in. She screamed. Then Ron and Harry ran in. "Hermione move." Harry ordered. As the troll smashed another stall I looked around for a weapon of some sort. Finally I grabbed the faucet next to me and yanked. It took a bit but the faucet finally broke and I stabbed the troll in the leg. He turned to me and smashed the sink next to me. I screamed. That's when I noticed Harry and Ron throwing debris at it. "Help!" I yelled. "Hey Pea-brain!" Ron yelled throwing a piece of wood at the trolls eye. He was distracted. Hermione crawled to me and we ducked under the sink. The troll turned back to us and brought it's fist down to our sink so we quickly crawled away under another one. "Help!" Hermione screamed. Then Harry ran and jumped onto the trolls bat as he was raising it. Harry landed on the trolls neck and then was flung around due to the trolls attempt to lose him. Harry then stuck his wand into it's nose. "Eww." I commented looking away. The troll was beyond mad and grabbed Harry with his other hand. He tried swiping at Harry with the bat but kept missing. I looked around for something to help. The levitation spell. It I can levitate the bat to hit the troll then we'll be saved. I checked my pocket for my wand only to come up empty handed. "Oh shucks, my wands gone!" I panicked. " Do something!" Harry said to Ron. Ron looked around him idiotically. "Do what?" He asked as if it wasn't obvious. "Anything!" Harry yelled. "Ron! The levitation spell! You've learned it have you not?" I yelled to the ginger. His eyes lit up as he reached for his wand. "Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The bat came right out of the trolls hand like butter and beat him to the floor before dropping next to the winded Harry. The four of us surrounded the beast and I poked it. "Is it dead?" Hermione asked cautiously. "I don't think so, it's just knocked out." Harry answered pulling his snot covered wand out of the trolls nose. We all made dissatisfied noises then I turned to Ron and hugged him. "Nice work Ron." I pulled back to find him blushing which made me blush a bit. I cleared my throat and looked back at him. "If I had my wand it would've been done faster, but thank you Ronald Weasley for saving my life. And you Harry Potter for risking yours. I expect to see the both of you at breakfast in the morning." I turned to leave until I see McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape rush in. "Oh my goodness, explain yourselves. Both of you." McGonagall points to the boys. As they struggle to find the right words Hermione speaks up. "It was my fault professor McGonagall." We all looked around shocked. McGonagall looked to the girl in question. "I went looking for the troll. I read about then and though I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead." Hermione lied. "What about you Mrs. Riddle? Were you a part of this charade, too?" Snape asked me. "No sir. I had just needed to use the restroom before I found out about the troll. I will say that the four of us worked well together." I explained. "Even so, it was extremely foolish a thing to do. I am very disappointed in you Mrs. Granger. The four of you could've been killed. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgement." She paused the look at me, Harry, and Ron. "As for you three, I just really hope you know how lucky you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall said. I smiled at the thought of being awarded. It felt nice, even if it was just five points. They each turned away, walking back to their duties. Quirrell escorted us out and I glared at him as he looked at me. I hadn't forgotten what I saw. The memory will haunt me until I figure out what happened in the forbidden forest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We ventured the halls a bit on our way back silent. "Good of you to get us out of trouble like that." Harry thanked Hermione.</p><p>"Mind you. We did save her life." Ron said to Harry. I guess Ron doesn't like Hermione all too much.</p><p>"Mind you, she might not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her." Harry reminded Ron. Wow, I should pay more attention to Gryffindor drama.</p><p>"What are friends for?" Ron asked. I noticed Hermione light up at the mention of being friends with them.</p><p>"Either way. I thank all three of you for your help in defeating the troll." I piped up before leaving for my room. I had a game tomorrow and needed my sleep.</p><p>I woke up early for breakfast. I saw Pansy still asleep and decided to pay her back for the first day of school. Let's see, what spell should I cast on her? I thought back to the amplifying charm the teachers use to get our attention. If it works on their voice it will work on Pansy's annoying alarm clock. I thought hard for the incantation. I'm really good at charms so I've read ahead into the ones we haven't learned in class so I know what to say. I pointed my wand at the alarm clock and said the first one that came to mind. "Sonorous." I smiled giddily. This will be fun to watch. I put ear plugs in my ears and Oreos ears so we weren't effected. 3. 2. 1. Diiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg! She jumped so high out of bed and I tried so hard not to laugh. I kept reading my charms book pretending I knew nothing as she struggled to turn it off. Once she did she looked at me sourly. I peered up from my book watching her yell and scream, looking like a troll on their bad day. I mean her hair was crazy. It is short. Short hair is supposed to be manageable but I guess that would be another one of her many short comings. Her mouth kept going unaware that I couldn't hear the words coming out of it. Eventually she huffed and sat down on her bed. At that point I took out the ear plugs and got ready for breakfast. I put on my best robe and uniform.</p><p>After breakfast I met with my quidditch team. Unlike Harry, I was stoked to get to play. I felt a real win coming. Before we went out I asked Adrien his thoughts on how this game will go. After our initial meet, me and Adrien became close friends.</p><p>"We'll win without a doubt. You might die out there, though. A lot of us got injured our first day. So you, miss princess, will die." He answered. I scoffed.</p><p>"Miss princess? Please, I am pretty sure you've worn more dresses than me." I said.</p><p>"Hey, I have five younger sisters. It's not my fault." He held up his hands defensively. Flint chose that time to walk by us hearing the conversation. We laughed at his puzzled face. Then we walked out. I jumped excitedly ready to fly to my place as keeper.</p><p>As promised, I made a fantastic keeper. The score was currently 30 to nothing, Slytherin leading. The game wasn't over yet. Terrence Higgs still had to catch the snitch. I didn't watch him or Harry I simply looked after myself as the bludgers flew around. Trying to knock everyone down. Not gonna lie, our team did cheat lot. I didn't cheat. What's the point in cheating, when your in the house of greatness. Cheating's not so great, now is it? The whistle rang as a Weasley hit a bludger straight to me in my blind spot. I fell from my broom straight to the ground. My eyes slowly closed as I felt the pain in my neck, head and back. Before blacking out I could've swore Madam Hooch claimed Gryffindor's victory.</p><p>When I awoke one of the Weasley twins had just walked in. "Oh goodie, you're awake. I'll go get the nurse." He turned back to the door but stopped and spun back around. "I- I wanted to apologize. I swear I didn't hit you on purpose, I was just trying to hit it away from the others. I'll let you get me back next time. All righty then, I should get the nurse now." He said and left. I didn't even have time to speak. Truthfully I didn't know what to say. He seriously admitted that he was the reason I was in the hospital wing. I was well back to class within the next day. Of course I was told to take it easy but the first thing I am going to do is visit the Cerberus.</p><p>"Hey boy, sorry for the wait, I got hurt a few days ago. It's been rough." I said rubbing the middle head. "How about you? How have you been holding up?" I asked him. He nuzzled into my hand as an answer. "Nobody pays any attention to you, hmm? That's what I'm here for, I guess. I should be in class but I needed to run an idea by you. Should I tell someone about what I saw at Halloween? And heard? That was scary enough." I asked. I sat there with him pondering. On one hand I could save Hogwarts and be a hero but on the other hand I could be crazy. Everyone could think I've gone bonkers. I mean who would believe that Quirrell, the stuttering professor, would drink unicorn blood in the middle of the forbidden forest. Snape. Snape is the most likely professor. He doesn't seem to care but he does and he would take my words seriously, hopefully. No, no he wouldn't. Why don't I just go to Dumbledore? He's the headmaster, he's bound to at least have an idea. "I'll be back, boy." I said, heading for Dumbledore's office.</p><p>I walked quickly through the halls holding on to all of my hope that I'll be taken seriously.</p><p>"Lucinda. Where are you going so quickly? Getting yourself into trouble, no doubt." Professor Snape commented walking towards me. He stopped me just a few feet away from the headmaster's office. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked. I nervously laughed.</p><p>"That's funny. Aren't you supposed to be in class too?" I asked back.</p><p>"Clever, aren't we? Why are you racing down the halls?" He asked again.</p><p>"Well to get to class of course! Why aren't you racing down the halls? For all you know your class could be tearing apart your room right now, professor." I answered.</p><p>"I'm not stupid, girl. What is the real reason?" He asked glaring into my eyes. The air stilled around us. I felt the intimidation darkening the room. I felt almost suffocated.</p><p>"I was about to discuss a matter of urgency to the headmaster. That's the truth. I swear." I answered.</p><p>"Dumbledore has his hands full at the moment. Why don't you just tell me?" He offered. I gave up on the matter. I did think to tell Snape earlier. Maybe my gut is right.</p><p>"Fine, but can we go somewhere.." I looked around a moment. "Somewhere more private?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow.</p><p>"I can't imagine what could be so demanding of your time right now." He muttered.</p><p>Once in his office I spilled the beans. "Okay, so, I have reason to believe that Professor Quirrell is a bad, scary, dude." I opened with.</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"As I said, he has bad vibes. So basically.... Darn, I can't tell you." My roll slowed to a stop. Here's the thing, if I tell Snape what I saw I'll be admitting that I also broke school rules. Mainly the one that states "No student is allowed in the Forbidden Forest."</p><p>"Riddle, my patience is running very thin over here. Spit it out." He urged. I tried to find another way to put it but I couldn't. So instead I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>"I spotted the Professor drinking unicorn blood in the Forbidden Forest." I quickly said, eyes clenched shut.</p><p>"Anything else?" He asked.</p><p>"Nope." I said an octave higher.</p><p>"I'll tell Dumbledore and find the best course of action for this dreadful news. You, Riddle, go back to class, don't speak of it again, and don't you ever go back into the Forbidden Forest. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Riddle?" He said in his normal lifeless voice.</p><p>"Y-yes sir." I answered and left for class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas. I had decided to spend my break at Hogwarts, I was one of the few Slytherins who did. "I do wish I could take you with me." Pansy commented as she packed the rest of her stuff.</p><p>"Me too, Pansy. I would've totally loved to stay at your place." I said sarcastically. She huffed and left the room.</p><p>I stayed in bed that day then when I knew everyone would be asleep I walked the halls. I passed by the potions room when I heard two voices.</p><p>"You should choose wisely on who's side you're on. If you are helping-" I leaned closer to hear better and accidentally pushed the door a bit. When Snape stopped talking I ran. He knew someone had been listening. Helping who though? Who was the other person? Was Snape talking to Quirrell?</p><p>I hid in a room with only a mirror. When I looked in the mirror not only did I see myself but I also saw my mother, father, and Callie. We were happy. Soon enough more people filled it. There was Aunt Bella and a guy with black hair about Bella's age. He sort of glared at her but stayed nice then more and more faces appeared. "Is this my family? What type of magic is this mirror?" I asked looking around me. One by one I saw little scenes. Father being nice and sober. The man with the black hair protecting me. Bellatrix teaching me spells and curses. Then my mother. She was singing, it was a lullaby she used to sing to me when the angry people outside got too loud. They were always there, screaming at us to leave their town. That's how she died. After she came home with baby Callie we were ran out of our home. It burned in the process. She told me to take Callie and run. When I heard the screams I spun around to see her being tied to a stake and set on fire. My father unfortunately got away. We went somewhere new and this time he didn't let us so much as look outside. I cried and softly touched the mirror. Her hand touched the same spot with a soft smile. "I wish you were here so much. You would've loved how Callie turned out and me." I whispered to her.</p><p>Sometime later I found myself in my bed with a note next to me.</p><p>
  <em>Next time don't sneak out. Meet me in my office after breakfast.</em>
</p><p>Signed by Dumbledore.</p><p>Oh no. I fell asleep in the mirror room and got caught. I quickly got ready and washed my face. I grabbed a bottle of eyedrops Pansy left and used them. They would help with the crying. I left for the Cerberus room instead of breakfast. I named him two weeks ago because I felt bad for calling him the Cerberus. "Hey Buddy, Duke, Chip, how are you?" Yep, I named each head. They lifted their heads slightly to look up before putting them back. "Yeah me too guys. Look, I might not be back, ever. I have been caught breaking the rules.</p><p>"So you've discovered the mirror of Erised. This mirror only shows your deepest most desperate desires of our heart. This mirror gives you neither knowledge nor truth. In a few days it'll go somewhere else. So I warn you, don't go looking for it. It is a dangerous path." Dumbledore said to me. I looked around his office as he spoke. It was like a museum but actually interesting.</p><p>"I desperately want my family, I want to know who they are and what they do." I said staring at the ground.</p><p>"Don't be embarrassed of that desire. Plenty wish for that, why can't you. I must say, do be careful what you wish for. You might just find something you don't want." Dumbledore warned.</p><p>"Like what Headmaster?" I asked. "What could I find?"</p><p>"Please, go have fun, we'll finish this later." He said handing me some candy. "Go on now."</p><p>I spent Christmas alone and didn't bother to try to talk to anyone either. Well, anyone except the Weasleys. They had a knack for trying to pranking me. Probably because I hadn't been caught in one of their tricks yet. After the Christmas dinner I went to my common room to see one present left under the tree. Curiosity got the best of me, so I took a quick look.</p><p>
  <em>From: Blaise Zabini</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To: Lucinda Riddle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't get used to this. I've noticed your disappearances as of late. Here you go something that might help you.</em>
</p><p>I opened the rather large box to find a wooden container with well over 100 bottles of liquid. Each a different size and color. I picked one up and read it. Common Poison Antidote. I read some more. Some were poisons, Antidotes, common potions like Amortentia, uncommon potions like Black-fire Potion and Doxycide. He really thought of everything. How did he manage to brew all of this without Snape realizing, I wonder. I took the carrier to my room and put it in my bottom drawer. I didn't use it for anything and no one would get in it. Even if they tried they knew I would peel their skin from their bones.</p><p>Pansy and Blaise sent letters to me after. Talking about how great of a time they were having, or how terrible. Blaise's mother was hooking up with someone new and this guy didn't like Blaise. So Christmas had been a bloody mess. Pansy only talked about Draco in hers. Apparently, her owl never delivered her letter to him because he didn't respond. We all know that means he ignored it.</p><p>When break was over I managed to be at the front of the crowd to welcome them back. As I weaved through the crowd I purposely rammed my shoulder into Draco then ran straight to Blaise. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the present. You didn't have to get me a present. But I did manage to brew this for you. It's a sleep of death poison for your mother's new boyfriend." I said holding up the bottle.</p><p>He laughed. "Thank you, I'll send it to her immediately. She's currently in the process of convincing him to put her name on everything he owns." He explained as we walked back to the common room. "Tell me, what happened while I was away? You sounded anxious and happy when you sent the last howler." He asked. I told him about the mirror and what Dumbledore said. "Do you thing he knows more than he's letting on about your family?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm starting to think everyone knows. I got a weird letter this morning from someone who claimed to be my aunt. She said that she couldn't wait to see me this summer. My mother's family is... Not speaking to my father. After the accident, they wanted nothing to do with me. They only wanted Callie but my father wouldn't allow that."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------<br/>"Lucinda. Lucy. Follow me, Potter and his freaks are out again." Draco snatched my wrist pulling me out of the Slytherin common room.</p><p>"Draco, what are you talking about? We're now breaking the rules too." I said</p><p>"It's not like you don't do it all the time." He peeked back at me</p><p>I laughed silently.</p><p>"What is it, Riddle?" He asked.</p><p>"It's taken you months to finally talk to me and you immediately think of breaking the rules." I answered.</p><p>We settled at Hagrid's window where inside the three musketeers talked to Hagrid. We watched the dragon hatch on Hagrid's table through the window.</p><p>"Is this what the old baffoon was keeping from everyone, a dragon. Not surprising that Potter's in on it." Draco said</p><p>"It's so cute though. We don't really have to say anything right?" I asked marveling over the baby creature. I tried to get a better look but in the process made more sound then intended.</p><p>We noticed everyone look up at us in shock after Hagrid burned his beard. We ducked and ran back to the castle.</p><p>"C'mon, let's see how much McGonagall would like to know that her students are out after dark." Draco said.</p><p>We went to her office to find her.</p><p>"Good heavens, Ms. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy, what are you two doing after dark?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"Actually, we have some disturbing news we feel you should know. I saw Potter and his friends sneaking out to Hagrid's hut. It gets worse, when I followed them there to warn them of the consequences, Hagrid had set loose a foul, evil dragon in his hut. We saw it ourselves try to burn the hut down. Come, we'll show you." Draco exaggerated.</p><p>"Ms. Riddle, is this true?" She asked.</p><p>"Close enough, I guess. There was a dragon and the three students in Hagrid's hut."</p><p>We walk into the hall when we hear the culprits voices.</p><p>"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk around the grounds at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor." McGonagall informed.</p><p>"50!" Harry repeated.</p><p>"Each and to ensure that it doesn't happen again all five of you will receive detention." She finished. My eyes widened in horror and Malfoy stepped up.</p><p>"Excuse me professor, I thought you said five." Malfoy said trying to get out of trouble.</p><p>"And so you did Mr. Malfoy, you see, though your intentions were pure, you and Ms. Riddle were still out of bed after hours, you will join your classmates in detention."</p><p>I looked at the other threes smug faces. "But professor, it wasn't my fault! Malfoy practically dragged me with him. I didn't have a choice!" I stepped forward. I wouldn't live through detention with them.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ms. Riddle, rules are rules." She answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a shame they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention mean't hanging by your toes in the dungeon, God I miss the screamin'." Filch creepily informed us. Maybe that guy can be a bit scary.</p><p>He escorted us to Hagrid's hut for detention. When we got there Hagrid was sulking.</p><p>"A sorry lot, we've got 'ere, Hagrid." Filch said pointing at us.<br/>"Oh, good God man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon of yours, are ya?" Filch asked.</p><p>"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore took 'im off ter Romania, ter live in a colony." Hagrid informed sadly. It took me a second to realize Norbert was the baby dragon I saw.</p><p>"I told you we shouldn't have done that, Malfoy. Now the cute little dragon's gone." I crossed my arms at the boy. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Who cares, Lucy. This wasn't about no bloody dragon. It's not my fault he was even here in the first place. The slob knew the consequences of having a dragon." Malfoy whispered to me.</p><p>"Well, that's good, isn't it. He'll be with his own kind." Hermione tried to cheer him up.</p><p>"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to 'im? He's only a baby after all." Hagrid said.</p><p>"Don't worry, Hagrid. Everybody likes babies, I bet he'll be fine." I tried to cheer him up. "Well, everyone except you, Draco." I shot a look at the boy. At this point I was just being petty to be petty. I wasn't just going to let him off the hook too easily.</p><p>"Oh, for gods sake, pull yourself together man. You're going into the forest now, after all. Got to have your wits about you." Filch said.</p><p>"The forest?! I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. It's Forbidden!" Draco screeched.</p><p>"Shut it Draco. It's not so bad." I said.</p><p>"Lucinda... Students aren't allowed... And there is werewolves." Draco quivered.</p><p>"And ghosts and vampires too." I said sarcastically pouting.</p><p>"There's a lot more in them trees lad. You can be sure of that. Night night." Filch then walked off.</p><p>"Righ' then. Let's go." Hagrid said waving us to follow.</p><p>We walked pretty deep in. Harry was asking Hagrid questions. Ron and Hermione not far behind while I walked in between them and Draco. I searched the woods to try and see if I could see any creatures.</p><p><em>"It would serve you best if you left now, </em><em><b>Riddle</b></em>. <em>A lot of the creatures in this forest would love to have your head."</em> I remembered the centaurs words as I watched closely. If he was right then I better watch myself.</p><p>We stopped upon a silvery substance. "Hagrid? What is that?" Hermione asked as Hagrid dipped two fingers in.</p><p>"Tha' ther' Hermione is wha' we're 'ere fer." He said.</p><p>I examined the puddle and gasped. "It's unicorn blood, right Hagrid. I-I I've seen this, it has to be.." I looked up at the big man.</p><p>"Blimey, yer correct Lucinda. How'd ye know tha'?" He asked.</p><p>I panicked for a second. "Umm, a textbook. I was reading up on unicorns." I lied.</p><p>"Anyway, I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's bin hurt badly by somethin..." Hagrid said.</p><p>"Harry, yeh'll go with Riddle an' Malfoy. An' the rest you'll be wit' me." Hagrid said. I shook my head knowing the headache I'm in for.</p><p>"Ok then. I get Fang." Draco told Hagrid.</p><p>"Fine. Just so yeh know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said, making Fang whine.</p><p>I petted the dog. "It's ok Fang, I bet we'll be just fine." I cooed.</p><p>We parted from the group and set out on our task.</p><p>"Just wait til my father hears of this. This is servant stuff!" Draco cried.</p><p>"Oh, Draco. This is your fault we're even in this mess." I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're scared." Harry said. I giggled and kept moving.</p><p>"I'm not scared." Draco snapped.</p><p>We got to another fork in the road. "You three go that way, I'll go this way." I said pointing at a smoother path.</p><p>"Alone?!" Harry asked shocked.</p><p>"That's ok with me, as long as I get Fang. You can take Potter with you, though." Draco said.</p><p>"Yep, alone. Nope, I'm not taking Harry. I know my way around already. I'll be fine." I claimed. What I didn't say was that something was following us and I think it will follow me. I'd been noticing shadows and noises like something wasn't too far away.</p><p>I walked on my path without a noise being heard. Maybe I was wrong and Draco or Harry are the targets.</p><p>"Young Riddle. Hurry, your friend is in danger." The black haired centaur came rushing to me.</p><p>"Apollo. Is Draco okay? I knew I shouldn't have left him." I spun around to run back the direction I came from.</p><p>"No. Not young Draco, but Harry. Harry Potter is in danger. Hurry now, on my back, we don't have any time to lose." He said helping me up. The wind felt colder as we whipped through the trees.</p><p>"I thought you were told not to come back here, Lucinda. It is dangerous for all of you." He said.</p><p>"I know. I got in trouble. This was the consequences." I yelled back.</p><p>"Not much of one for you. You enjoy this place too much." He said.</p><p>A cloaked back figure flew at us until it disappeared. "<em>Lucinda</em>." I screamed in response as a pain filled my chest and head.</p><p>"W-was that.." I stuttered.</p><p>"Yes it was. Unicorn blood has a healing component able to keep him alive though it has its own consequences. I'll let you in on a little secret. Something else with that same ability would be the Philosophers Stone. Why would he be around here if he didn't know the stone was close?" Apollo asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I've checked the entire castle, there's no way some healing stone is in there." I said as we came to a halt. I quickly got off his back as the other centaurs watched above. One was talking to Harry in the same clearing me and Apollo were in.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione yelled as the others joined us. I walked up to the shaking Malfoy.</p><p>"Scared now?" I asked jokingly.</p><p>"You didn't see it. It was horrifying." He said.</p><p>"I did see him. You're right about the horrifying part though." I said remembering the feeling. It was like my heart was being ripped out of my body.</p><p>"'Ello there Firenze, Apollo. I see yeh've met our young Mr. Potter an' Mrs. Riddle. Yeh alrigh' there Harry an' Lucinda?" Hagrid asked.</p><p>Firenze looked to me. "Yes, young Mrs. Riddle I've met before." He said.</p><p>Hagrid and the others looked at me in shock.</p><p>"So what? I came here once ok." Actually many times but that wasn't the point.</p><p>Apollo nodded his head in acknowledgement to Harry. "I'm afraid this is where we leave you. Never fear, you're safe now. Good luck." Apollo said turning back to the centaurs with Firenze.</p><p>"We better get back. C'mon now, follow meh." Hagrid said, leading the way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and Draco was back in the Slytherin common room. Neither one of us could sleep. I made us some hot coco and sat on the sofa in front of the fire.</p><p>"Voldemort is back." I crushed the silence. He shot me a curious shocked look.</p><p>"What? No he's not." He denied.</p><p>"Who else would need to feed on unicorn blood. Plus the feeling I got when he flew toward me and Apollo. I felt like I was dying. By just being in his presence. It's him and he wants something here." I explained.</p><p>"That's rubbish. We all know Potter magically killed You-Know-Who ten years ago. Potter even has the scar to prove it." He said.</p><p>"That's why he needs the blood and the stone." I looked at Draco.</p><p>"Fine then. Before Potter and his half brain friends do it, let's go find this stone of yours." Draco said.</p><p>I yawned. "No, I have a better idea. I'm going to bed before you can come up with another clever idea to get us both expelled, or worse, dead!" I said getting up and going to the stairs.</p><p>"C'mon, Lucinda. You're the one that brought it up." He said.</p><p>"Yes, because I wanted to give you an explanation not an idea. You're not very good at those." I walked up the stairs to bed. It was late and I needed sleep.</p><p><em>I walked through the door on the third floor. Rushing to </em><em>Buddy, Duke, and Chip's room. "</em><em>Alohamora</em>." <em>I unlocked the door, except it was a voice a bit deeper than mine. Now that I notice it, I'm also taller. I set up a self playing harp to put the Cerberus to sleep before reaching for the trap door underneath. "The stone is mine." Another raspy voice said.</em></p><p>I woke up panic stricken. Something about my dream last night wasn't right. A name clicked into my head. Quirrell. Was that him? Was Quirrell, Voldemort? That was weird but it would explain a few details.</p><p>"Yeah I just feel weird. After everything that's happened, I don't know." I explained to Blaise at breakfast. He deserved to know about Voldemort and the centaurs.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing. But you have lots to worry about with exams coming up. Promise me, no more sneaking around until after exams." He said hinting at my many disappearances. He held out his pinky.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I promise. Exams first, stopping Voldemort later." I crossed my pinky over his.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Those weren't too hard." I said walking away from my last exam.</p><p>"Yeah right. You were the last to finish." Blaise laughed.</p><p>"I'll have you know. I was taking my time. I want to beat the Gryffindor princess this year. Show her who the smartest really looks like. That Know-It-All will be infuriated!" I laughed evilly.</p><p>"I still question why you would even bother with a girl of her status." Blaise shook his head.</p><p>"It's fun. Almost like mental torture. Besides she started it. She made fun of our house right to my face." I said.</p><p>He just rolled his eyes and followed me. We strolled past the three who looked like they were planning something.</p><p>"Dumbledore isn't here." I heard Hermione say to Ron and Harry.</p><p>That's the perfect time. Tonight is when Voldemort will strike.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was the middle of the night. I got dressed quickly in hopes to stop Voldemort. I looked to the drawer where the potions were and reluctantly grabbed a few. I had a strong feeling I'd need one for something. I ran out the common room and through the halls to the 3rd floor. I was almost there when I heard the corridor door open and close. I quickly took shelter in hopes it was not Filch or Mrs. Norris. I watched the three headed dogs door open but nothing was there until they appeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione. What are they doing? Are the Gryffindor's helping Voldemort? No. Harry has already defeated him once and Hermione is a muggle- born. Not even Voldemort would stoop so low. There was a harp playing inside the room and I stepped forward. I guess they stumbled upon clues too.</p><p>"Snape has already been here." Harry claimed.</p><p>"Snape? Why Snape? Do you guys just want to blame Slytherin for everything?" I asked.</p><p>"Lucinda! Bloody-!" Ron yelled since I scared them.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked judgy. She looked me up and down then sneered.</p><p>"Obviously doing one other job of yours better. It's not Professor Snape. It's Voldemort." I said.</p><p>"Well, yeah. But Snape is helping him. He's tried to get in here." Hermione explained further.</p><p>I laughed. "Oh, really? Snape? The one helping Voldemort is Quirrell. I saw him one night in the forest with the unicorns. He's the one that let the troll in on Halloween." I said. They looked shocked.</p><p>"Quirrell? Why Quirrell? He's just a nervous, scaredy cat, he is. He couldn't hurt a fly." Ron justified.</p><p>"Besides, why should we believe you?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Uhh, guys, bigger problems." Harry said. Everything was silent. The harp stopped playing. A big blob of drool landed on Ron. We all looked to the three headed beasts over our heads.</p><p>"Eww, yuck!" Ron said trying to wipe it off.</p><p>"Oh no. He's not used to you guys. Hold on." I scrambled for some sort of solution. Spot pulled his head back, ready to bite.</p><p>"Shhh, little one<br/>Don't make a sound<br/>Let my voice<br/>Calm your frown</p><p>Sleep gentle slumber<br/>As I protect you<br/>Dream of the wild<br/>You won't feel so blue</p><p>Let the crashing waves drift you sleep<br/>Let the rainy days lift your dreams<br/>Let my voice drown the screams<br/>As your mind is yours to keep</p><p>Shh, little one<br/>Don't make a sound<br/>Let my voice<br/>Calm your frown." He was sound asleep before the song was over.</p><p>
  <b>(There's a reason why I'm not a song writer lol)</b>
</p><p>"That was beautiful, Lucinda. I didn't know you could sing like that." Ron commented.</p><p>"Oh, thank you. It was a song my mother used to sing when I was little. Unfortunately, the last time I heard it was the night she died." I said.</p><p>One by one we jumped down into the trapdoor, landing on vines.</p><p>"Woah, lucky this plant was here." Ron said patting it.</p><p>"Woah!" Harry exclaimed as it then started to move. It quickly started to wrap around us. My first instinct was to twist and pull hitting and kicking about. I wasn't the only one. Harry and Ron were struggling too. Then I remembered something and stopped.</p><p>"Guys this is Devil's Snare!" I yelled before one of the vines wrapped itself over my mouth.</p><p>"So?!" Ron asked still twisting. I looked to Hermione. Please, of all times for you to one up me, use this time.</p><p>"Stop moving. This is Devil's Snare. You need to relax, if you don't it'll only kill you faster." She explained. I sunk through the vines.</p><p>"Lucinda! Kill us faster! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron sounded horrified. However on the other side I was perfectly fine.</p><p>"I'm all good!" I yelled. "Just relax Ron! You'll be fine!" I yelled.</p><p>I saw Hermione next. She fell on her bottom, twisting her wrist in the process. I looked at it and looked back up.</p><p>"Hermione!" Both boys yelled.</p><p>"Oh, great, now what are we going to do!?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Just relax!!" Both me and Hermione yelled.</p><p>"Hermione, where are you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"It doesn't matter! Just do as I say! Trust me!" Hermione answered. Next, Harry sinked through the vines and fell.</p><p>"Ahh! Harry! Harry!" Ron screamed.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Hermione checked on Harry.</p><p>"He's never going to relax. If I remember correctly there is another way." I told them.</p><p>"Right. Let me think." Hermione looked up as Ron still screamed.</p><p>"I remember reading something in Herbology. Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun.." Hermione chanted trying to remember.</p><p>"But It'll sulk in the sun!" I finished. "The Devil's Snare hates sunlight." I said.</p><p>"Right." Hermione said getting her wand. "Lumos Solem!" She said pointing the wand at Ron's spot. He fell through.</p><p>"Blimey! Are you okay?" I asked helping Ron up.</p><p>"Yeah. Whew! Good thing we didn't panic!" He said cockily.</p><p>"Lucky Hermione and Lucinda know Herbology." Harry corrected.</p><p>We walked down the hall as a fluttering sound got louder.</p><p>"What is that?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"I don't know. Sounds like wings." Harry observed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We opened the door to see hundreds... No, thousands of tiny things flying across the room.</p><p>"Curious, I've never seen birds like these before." Hermione said.</p><p>"They're not birds, Hermione, they're keys." I said sharply pointing at one close enough to see.</p><p>Hermione glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders innocently.</p><p>"And I bet one of them fits that door." Harry said walking forward to the broom not far away.</p><p>"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Harry answered.</p><p>"You practically just explained it. One of these keys fits that lock. All you have to do, Harry, is catch the right one. Since they fly, you have to use the broom." I explained.</p><p>Ronald walked to the door. Hermione in tow. "Alohamora!" Ron said in hopes it would work.</p><p>"Of course it wouldn't work. These rooms were set up by <em>PROFESSIONALS. </em>You can't just cheat your way out. This is likely the work of Professor Flitwick. He <em>is</em> specialized in charms. The Devil's Snare by Professor Sprout and then the Cerberus probably belongs to your animal loving friend Hagrid." I said.</p><p>"Well, it was worth a try." Ron said.</p><p>"Ugh! What are we going to do?! There has to be a thousand or more keys!" Hermione said.</p><p>"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusted at the handle" Ron said.</p><p>I looked up, trying to find a key fitting the description.</p><p>"There. I see it. The one with the broken wing." Harry said pointing at a big old fashioned key.</p><p>"Well then. What are you waiting for. Go get it." I ordered him.</p><p>"Me? Why me?" Harry asked.</p><p>"<em>You're </em>the seeker, remember? If anyone can catch it, so can you." I answered.</p><p>He looked at the broom, hesitating. "What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"It's too simple." He answered.</p><p>"Oh, go on, Harry. If Snape can catch it on that broomstick, you can. You are the youngest seeker in a century." Ron said.</p><p>"I already told you! It's not Snape!" I yelled at him. Ron looked at me before brushing it off.</p><p>Harry nodded his head and grabbed the broom. Immediately keys started to attack him. It's a miracle he managed to get on and fly but as expected from the Gryffindor seeker everyone talks about he managed. He grabbed the key and threw it to Hermione who went straight to the lock.</p><p>"Please, let this be the right key." I whispered to myself.</p><p>"It will be if Hermione hurries up." Ron said right behind her.</p><p>She twisted and it finally worked. The three of us rushed in and got ready to close it. As soon as Harry flew through the door, me, Hermione, and Ron closed it. I jumped at the sound of the keys hitting the door behind us.</p><p>Next room looked like a giant chess board with smashed pieces on the side. It looked like some crazy war story.</p><p>"I don't like this, I don't like this at all." Hermione said.</p><p>"Where are we? A graveyard?" Harry asked looking at all the pieces.</p><p>"This is no graveyard." Ron said stepping closer. "It's a chessboard."</p><p>"Classy, This must be McGonagall." I said as torches lit the room. I walked up to stand next to Hermione in front of the board.</p><p>"There's the door!" Harry yelled walking forward to it. Hermione and Ron followed. Idiots.</p><p>"Harry, wait!" I called. At the same time the pawns came to life and crossed their swords to block the path. I jogged to the others. "As I was saying. We are going to have to play the game in order to get through that door." I said.</p><p>"Right. Harry, you take the empty bishops square. Hermione you'll be the queens side castle. Lucinda be the queen. As for me, I'll be the knight." Ron ordered. We all fell into place. I used one of the pawns as a stool to get on top of the queens shoulders. I should have a good view from here.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"White makes the first move. Then, we play the game." Ron answered. A white pawn set itself one square forward.</p><p>"Do you suppose this is like real wizards chess?" I asked. That was the real question that needed answering.</p><p>Ron looked around and spotted a pawn not far from the white one. If he moved it then the chess price would get ours. "You there.. D-5!" He ordered the piece. As I predicted, the white pawn slashed ours. We stood shocked, even still. "Yes, Lucinda, I think this'll be exactly like wizards chess." Ron gulped. I heard a whine come out of Hermione. She looked petrified. I kind of felt sorry for her. A muggle that has gotten thrown into a whole new world only thought to be made up. Then again, Harry was the same way. Me and Ron were the only ones used to the wizarding world, him more than me. My life was lived under a rock.</p><p>Ron took on the leadership role quite well. Ordering pieces to different places. He was good and loyal. Maybe a bit too loyal. From where I sat I had a very good look of the layout and Ron had a very bad plan.</p><p>"Ron no." I spoke quickly. The others looked at me quizzically. Harry looked back to the board.</p><p>"Wait a minute." Harry said realizing his friends mistake.</p><p>"You understand right? Once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free the check the king, Harry." Ron said. There's the stupid plan.</p><p>"No! Ron, No!" Harry yelled.</p><p>"What? What is it?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Ron's trying to play the hero and kill himself." I answered.</p><p>"No! You can't! There has to be another way!" Hermione yelled.</p><p>"Do you wanna stop Snape-or whoever it is- from getting the stone or not? Harry, It's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me. Not Hermione. Not even Lucinda. But you, Harry." Ron said.</p><p>"Hey! I think I could take on the stone thief. Don't you ever think otherwise!" I shouted. "But he's also right. You are the one that needs to go on. It wouldn't be the same if we did it." I concluded.</p><p>Harry nodded his head and that was all Ron needed to move ahead with his plan.</p><p>"Knight to H-3." He ordered. The night moved to its spot and time paused for a moment. Ron gulped, obviously scared out of his wits. "Check." He said.</p><p>The queen turned to him and moved. The anticipation was a killer in itself. Last minute I turned away from the sight and heard the gingers scream. I then heard Harry yell for Ron. I looked back to Ron to see him unconscious on the floor. I gasped in shock and saw Hermione attempt to move out of the corner of my eye.</p><p>"No! Don't move. Remember, were still playing." Harry told her. She stepped back in her place. I then looked to Harry.</p><p>"Your turn, Harry." I said emotionless. I wasn't friends with these people but why do I feel for them. Luckily I could tell that Ron was still alive but I still wanted to check on him.</p><p>Harry moved. "Checkmate." He said quietly. The king's sword fell, a sign that we won.</p><p>The three of us ran to Ron. "Take care of Ron. Ron was right, I have to go on." Harry told us. I looked at Hermione then back to Harry.</p><p>"I'm coming with you. Hermione is smart, she can get him out herself. You're going to need backup when you face Volde- I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hermione, when you get up there send an owler to Dumbledore, it's important he gets back here." I said. Harry shrugged, he knew I couldn't be swayed.</p><p>"You'll be okay Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are. And Lucinda, you're-you-you better take care of him." Hermione said. I didn't expect her to even say anything to me but I did notice her stumble over her words. I nodded my head and got up to get ready to leave.</p><p>"Not as good as you." Harry said to Hermione.</p><p>"Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Like friendship and bravery. Harry, just be careful." Hermione said. He nodded his head and took another look at his unconscious best friend.</p><p>"I don't like to interrupt you two, but right now the important thing is catching the bad guy." I said to them.</p><p>"Right." Harry confirmed getting up. We ran through the door to the next obstacle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the other side was a dark room only lit with torches around. There's a long table in the middle with multiple vials on it. "Harry, what do you suppose we do now?" I asked walking up to the table. I heard the screaming of the fire encompassing the door. I spun around to see the odd colored flames. Purple. Why purple. It's not a natural fire color, I don't think. Then the same noise came From the other side of the room. The door were meant to go through was covers and in flames of black. "We're trapped. These bottles must contain our way out. They look like potions. This is probably the work of Snape." I said. Harry had a price of paper in his hands. "What is that, Potter?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,<br/>Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,<br/>One among us seven will let you move ahead,<br/>Another will transport the drinker back instead,<br/>Two among our number hold only nettle wine,<br/>Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.<br/>Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,<br/>To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:<br/>First, however slyly the poison tries to hide<br/>You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;<br/>Second, different are those who stand at either end,<br/>But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;<br/>Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,<br/>Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;<br/>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right<br/>Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." He recited.</p><p>"But what does it mean." He whined. "It's a riddle, give it here. My father used riddles all the time back at the house." I snatched it from Potter and read through it. "Okay umm, this is hard. The giant and the small ones aren't poisonous. And it has a twin. 2nd and 6th is nettle wine." Harry removed those two. "You will always find some on nettles left side.... 1st and 5th are poisonous." I declared. He set them to the side. "7 can't be poison, they're different. We found both nettles... That one sends you back I think. But leave it there unless I confirm it. That leaves 3 and 4. The 3rd one is a dwarf so it can't hold poison, so that one should take you forward and the 4th is the poison. Harry drink the 3rd one." I said. "But there's not that much left. What about you?" He asked. "Simple. I'll stay here. I did my part in helping you. As much as I want to face him, rumors will spin the tale if a Slytherin faces him." I said disgusted. "Besides, Hermione is right. You're brave and I'm only smart. I'll outwit him but I wouldn't be able to take him. You got this Harry." I said shoving the bottle in his hand. "Take it before I change my mind, scary cat!" I said slightly agitated. He was cautious but ultimately drank the rest of the potion. Then poof. He was on the other side of the black flames. I looked to the last bottle on the right. If it takes me back then I can help Hermione. But what if Harry needs me. What if he can't do it? Also, what if I was wrong and looked over a word in the riddle. Instead of doing anything I sat down on the floor and waited. If I went with Hermione, then she might start bickering at me like a pea brained bird. I can't go to Harry because he drank the rest of the potion to go through the black flames and I don't think I should drink the poison. So I guess nettle wine is all that's left but of I do that I might accidentally drink a poison I missed. So the logical answer is... "Blaise's potions!" I do hope I grabbed the one I need. I pulled three out of my pocket "Amortentia, no. Hiccoughing solution, no. Fire protection!! Got it." I looked at it and the tiny drop of what Harry didn't drink. They look almost identical. Blaise must've made the right one without knowing it. I was marveled by my best friends intelligence. I was too quickly pulled out of my thoughts though by a scream. "Potter." I quickly took a swig of the potion and ran for the black flames. I got through the fire and ran for the next door. "Harry duck!" I said. "Diffindo!" I swished my hand and pointed it at Quirrell. I was right. It was him. "Ahh!" He yelled as two of his fingers fell off his arm. "You ignorant child! Get the stone and give it me." Another voice said. "Quirrell turned around to show another face on the back of his head. All of a sudden it became hard to breath and I think my heart stopped for a second. What is that? "Lucinda, child. Listen to me and you'll learn to be powerful. Much more powerful than your father." He said. I looked at the mirror, recognizing it from before. Next to me was an older man smiling at me. At my success. My grandfather. "What do you see?" The weird face asked. "I see you." My voice was ice as fear seeped through my veins. Who is this guy? How did I know the man in the mirror was him? "Good. Child now listen to your grandfather and get me my stone. We can be happy you know." I looked to Harry and nodded my head. He had it. "Harry. Remember when Malfoy through Neville's Remembrall and you got it back. That stone is the Remembrall Harry. It needs to be in the right hands. It needs to be safe." I said motioning my eyes to the door. "Now." I said calmly. Harry ran for the door. "Stop him!" The thing exclaimed. I saw Quirrell bring his hand up. "Windgardium Leviosa!" I slightly levitated Quirrell but he still snapped which sent fire around the room trapping me and Harry with Quirrell. "Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!" The face said. "Never!" Harry yelled back. I was in between the two. Looking back and forth. "Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back." The face taunted. I saw Harry look at the mirror. Does he see his family in it? "All I ask for is something in return." Harry takes the stone from his pocket. "That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!" The face said. I looked to Harry quickly and shook my head. "You liar!" Harry yelled and went to run. "Kill him!" The face yelled. "No!" I jumped in the way of Quirrell. "Stay back!!!" I yelled. He threw me to the side, my ribs hitting the stairs in pain. Quirrell soared into the air and smashes into Harry, one hand on Harrys throat. They fall to the steps. The stone falls out of Harry's reach as Quirrell chokes him. Harry strains and squeaks. Suddenly, Harry puts his hand on Quirrell's, trying to get him off. Smoke furls from under his hand. I watch in horror and intrigue. Quirrell suddenly pulls away screaming at his hand as it crumbled to pieces. "No you fool! The stone! Get the stone!" The face yelled. I looked at the stone and launched myself to my feet to grab it. "Stop right there or I'll shatter it!" I said in position to throw it to the floor. Quirrell charged quickly but before I could smash it Harry got up and put his hands on Quirrell's face. Quirrell screams in pain. Once Harry pulls back I could see Quirrell's face burned where Harry touched. Just like what happened to his hand, Quirrell slowly turns to ash. Both Harry and I gasp in fear. Harry looks at his own hands and hurries over to me. I handed the stone to him and sigh, when we hear something. Turning, Harry sees a dust clouds with Voldemort's face. The cloud rushes forward, right through Harry! I rush to try to push him out of the way making the ghostly face go right through me as well.</p><p>"Arrrhhhhhh!" The face screamed as we screamed back. I could see the face fly off before me and Harry fall. The feeling was the same as what happened in the forest except magnified. I look over at an unconscious Harry with the stone in his outstretched hand. "Harry? Are you ok?" I ask quickly sitting back up. My vision was still blurry and I felt so heavy but I managed to check for a pulse before collapsing along side him.</p><p>I woke up in a soft bed with a bright light shining above me. I sat up in pain. Across the room was Harry still passed out with all kinds of goods. I, however, had a card. "Thank you for helping him." Signed Hermione and Ron. That was all. I looked back over there and felt a pain in my chest. I didn't like not having the credit I deserved. Harry was 'The Chosen One' so of course he'd get it. "Good Morning, Lucinda. I see. Well, go grab some. I'm sure they're for you as well." Dumbledore strolled in. "So, I suspect everyone knows?" I asked after eating a chocolate frog. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows." He broke into a smile. I copied giggling. "Ah, I see Ronald already took the other frogs. We laughed. "Is Ron okay? He was hurt last I checked." I asked looking around the room. "Fine. He's just fine. Just a bump on the head is all." Dumbledore answered. I nodded my head. "Don't mention that I was worried about him, professor. I wasn't. I just- um- I was just trying to be helpful." My face was completely glowing red. "Ah, puppy love. I see. Your secret is safe with me." Dumbledore said. "No. Remember, I don't care about him at all." I said. "What about-"</p><p>"The stone?" Dumbledore finished my question. "It has been destroyed. Dear Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around." He answered. I could picture the pretty red stone clearly in my head. I nodded and decided it was time for me to check out. I took a few more goods fist though. "One last question, Headmaster. Will that gastly thing be back? Who was he exactly? Who is he to me?" I asked. Dumbledore chuckled. "That's three questions, dear child. Don't be afraid of him for he is powerless without fear. I am afraid there are ways in which he can return though. Lucinda, I'd suggest you ask your father about him. It's a conversation you should have with him." Dumbledore answered. "But who is he?" I asked. "Someone very powerful." He said. I gave up after that. My father would never tell me as well. I needed another way to find it.</p><p>In the great hall. All students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling. Slytherin won the house cup. We all feasted in celebration. Me and Draco still separated. "Is he angry you didn't let him in on your secret again, Lucinda?" Blaise asked. "Only thing I seem to be good at is pushing him away. Oh well, not my problem."</p><p>Dumbledore, at the head table, nods to McGonagall.</p><p>She dings her glass and the chatter stops. Dumbledore rises. "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." The room cheered. I looked at the trio as Harry and Hermione hid themselves. "Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points." The room erupted again. "In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points." We cheered again. That means Slytherin- "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." Slytherin jumped out of our seats in pride. I looked at Hermione, whom glared. "What's her problem?" Pansy sassed. "Her and Lucy have been at each other's throats all year." Blaise said. I gave Hermione a smirk.</p><p>"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points." Dumbledore said. I swung my head back to Hermione who shined a smile back at me. No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Technically we broke the rules. The rest of the Slytherin table looked confused. Course they're confused. We should've won. Now he's gonna reward the rest of the trio as well. "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points." Cheers erupted again. That makes them tied with us. We could still win. Dumbledore, I helped as well, c'mon. "Also, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Gryffindor lit up like a firework. They win. I look to Draco, he's discouraged. "Wait, wait! Last but not least. To Lucinda, for her keen intelligence in potions, cunningness to avoid the other poisons and use her own potion, and her ability to set herself to the side for someone else to move forward... 20 points." Slytherin cheered again. Pansy engulfed me in a hug. And I got several high fives from other students.</p><p>"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that Slytherin is still the winners for the House Cup." Dumbledore said. "Congratulations Slytherin."</p><p>All students stand and throw their hats into the air. Draco still didn't look as pleased as the rest but he joined in on the fun.</p><p>Draco walks to me. "We only won because you let yourself fall second place to Potter. You should've beat Quirrell yourself. Or better yet, taken me like I told you too. What kind of friend are you?" He asked angrily. "I-" My eyes widened and I looked at him, then looked down. "I didn't know. I didn't want you to get hurt." I said. Then I stomped out of there.</p><p>I stood outside the train, waiting for the others. My mind wandered back to the last thing Draco said to me. He had no right. At least we won. I didn't see him risking his life. No. But now I'm afraid he won't ever forgive me.</p><p>"We're here Lucy!" Pansy screeched. I am starting to get used to her. And Blaise stayed standing next to her. These two are my best friends and who needs Draco when you have them.</p><p>"Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up." Hagrid rushes the kids onto the train.</p><p>"Okay, let's go then. I'll buy the candy." I offered. "No I'll buy the candy, you don't have much money left. I saw you counting it last night." Pansy exclaim. "Pansy shhh, don't tell everyone that." I panic.</p><p>The train whistles and we climb aboard. As the train starts to leave I look out the window to the castle. This year was insane but I'll miss it. Home isn't gonna be the same after here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>